Leisure
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: [Chapter 02's up!] Obrolan normal Chinmi dan Shie Fan di luar topik membosankan; kungfu. ・ [MoonbeamSunshine] ・ [#infinity drabbles]
1. Chapter 1

**Tekken Chinmi** (c) Maekawa Takeshi

by **Ratu Obeng **(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

**—Chit Chat 01—**

* * *

"Eh, Shie Fan. Pernah kepikiran nggak kalo kita bukan jadi pendekar kungfu, terus jadi apa?"

"Hah?"

Angin berhembus, burung bercicit, air beriak, dan pertanyaan spontan Chinmi saat kedua sahabat itu duduk istirahat di tepi sungai bikin Shie Fan cengo sesaat.

"—aduh, a-apa ya. Nggak kepikiran tuh."

"Loh, dulu kenapa kamu pengen jadi _kompo_?"

"Soalnya Guru Soshu bilang aku ada bakat."

Yang bertanya mematung sebentar sambil membatin, _polos banget sih? Jangan-jangan kalo Guru soshu bilang dia bakat jadi perampok bakal diturutin juga_.

"Memang Chinmi kebayangnya mau jadi apa kalau bukan jadi pendekar kungfu?"

Gantian sang pengajar kuil Dairin yang gelagapan menjawab, "Euh… err… apa dong yah? Koki mungkin. Soalnya kakakku punya restoran."

"Hmm… aku juga mungkin jadi tukang kayu seperti almarhum ayah."

"Kalau hidup kita sesederhana itu, pasti kita sudah menikah ya." ada tawa lepas di ujung kalimat. Ucapan ambigu Chinmi malah membuat karibnya yang kalem bersemu tanpa sadar.

"Kalau kita tidak belajar kungfu, b-bagaimana caranya kita ketemu dan menikah?"

"Eh?" mulanya Chinmi bingung dengan maksud Shie Fan, tapi akhirnya pemuda itu ikut-ikutan salah tingkah, "M-Maksudku menikahnya sendiri-sendiri, bukan **kita** yang menikah!"

"O-oh…"

Shie Fan jadi malu setengah mampus karena salah paham.

"Tapi lucu nih kalau kita beneran nikah, anak-anak kita pasti jadi jagoan kungfu juga." Chinmi berusaha mencairkan suasana walau kayaknya malah memperparah keadaan. Buktinya semu di wajah Shie Fan berubah jadi merah matang sekarang, membakar hingga seluruh telinganya.

"J-jangan bicara bodoh! Ngomong-ngomong kita sudah terlalu lama pergi, Ryuukai dan yang lain pasti khawatir."

Belum mendengar jawaban lebih lanjut, Shie Fan buru-buru bangkit berdiri—menyapu sisa-sisa rumput di belakang celananya. Chinmi menyusul kemudian.

Hingga dua sejoli itu menjauh, barulah Jintan dan Bikei menyeruak keluar dari balik semak—tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka sudah siap dengan gosip seru untuk disebar saat jam makan siang tidak lama lagi.

* * *

**END**

.

.

.

*_kompo_: ahli tongkat

**A/N**:  
Sebenernya ini karya lama yang udah pernah di posting di blog privat dengan pen name saint-chimaira,  
Karena grupnya ditutup sepihak sama Admin, takutnya karya2 di sana bisa tiba2 ilang, jadi mendingan di re-post aja 8'(

Btw, siapa yang masih demen pair ini, ayo ngacuuung! Mari sama2 kita lestarikan agar mereka tidak punah! (?) #modus

**R**&amp;**R** maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

**Tekken Chinmi** (c) Maekawa Takeshi

by **Ratu Obeng **(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

**—Chit Chat 02—**

* * *

Tidak hanya tangan, Chinmi mulai merendam kaki hingga sebatas lutut. Sisa-sisa darah dan peluh sudah hilang dari permukaan jari-jarinya. Sekarang dia malah sibuk leha-leha di tepi sungai tidak jauh dari kuil Dairin, menikmati merdu kicauan burung yang hampir mencabut kesadaran.

"Untung Kudanya bisa melahirkan dengan baik, ya." suara Shie Fan terdengar mendekat, Chinmi mengangguk tanpa menoleh.

Tahu-tahu kedua karib itu sudah duduk bersisian, memandang kehijauan dan bebatuan yang jauh. Begitu asri dan nyaman.

"Ini pertama kali aku membantu seekor kuda melahirkan." jujur sang guru muda sembari tergelak canggung, "Cukup ngeri juga ternyata."

"Aku sih dulu pernah membantu sapi ayahku melahirkan. Kalau nyari kayu bakar di tengah hutan, kadang nggak sengaja juga melihat versi kelinci atau tupai."

Chinmi sedikitnya tertarik, "Kalau manusia?"

Gelengan bertubi-tubi Shie Fan sebagai reaksi_—_yang kemudian disambut paras kecewa.

"Bukannya membantu proses kelahiran itu hak bidan dan keluarga? Lagian Aku nggak punya saudara perempuan."

"Begitu, ya. Berarti aku bisa membantu kakakku melahirkan bayinya suatu saat nanti."

"Lalu aku membantu siapa donk?" Shie Fan pura-pura merajuk. Tangannya disilang di depan dada.

"Aduh... iya, ya... siapa ya..." Chinmi garuk-garuk tengkuk, "Nanti kamu bantuin aku aja, gapapa kok. Kita kan udah kayak saudara."

Shie Fan bengong dulu sekian detik. Alisnya berkerut hebat.

"Kamu?"

Chinmi bingung kenapa oksigen mendadak gagal tembus ke paru-paru.

"Aku?"

Jangan salah paham, Chinmi tidak sedang jadi duta shampo lain.

"Chinmi... kamu..." jari telunjuk Shie Fan ikut terangkat untuk menuduh, "**Bisa** hamil?"

"...hah?"

Menjauh cepat dari balik semak-semak, untuk kesekian kalinya Jintan dan Bikei lagi-lagi punya gosip nista yang bisa dibahas dalam acara makan siang massal sebentar lagi. Sementara yang digunjingkan masih tampak sibuk menjelaskan maksud kesalahpahamannya satu sama lain dengan pipi bersemu sempurna.

* * *

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N**:  
Nah bener, kannn!? Pas chapter ini terbit grup privatnya beneran ditutup permanen sama adminnya #SOB  
Drabble2 sih berhasil diselamatin, tapi gambar2 yang udah susah payah dibuat harus goodbye dadah ;;n;;

Btw, ayo donk ajakin author2 lain tebar cinta di fandom presyes ini! Mari sama2 kita lestarikan agar mereka tidak punah! (?) #masih

**R**&amp;**R** maybe?


End file.
